Three Back Two
by Mistivir
Summary: When Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, and Luna Lovegood go through the Veil at the Department of Mysteries, they are thrown two years into the past. What will be different this time around, and why is Dumbledore's arm missing when the three return for the Triwizard Tournament? And what on earth is Draco Malfoy getting up to during the night?
1. Chapter One: The Veil

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any rights to Harry Potter. If I did, there would almost definitely be more than seven books.

 **Key:** "Speech", _"Thought"_ , §Parseltongue§, Quoted Directly From Book

A/N ~ 8/2/2016:  
Hello everyone! You probably do not recognize me, seeing as I am a newbie to writing fan fiction. Don't expect loads upon loads of spelig or grammer errors though or plott holls thouh :)  
However, I will be doing my best to write the best, and am pretty confident.

 **Three Back Two - Chapter One: The Veil**

* * *

*All quotations are directly from _Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix_ or _Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban_ by J.K. Rowling*

It seemed to take Sirius an age to fall. His body curved in a graceful arc as he sank backward through the ragged veil hanging from the arch...

And Harry saw the look of mingled fear and surprise on his godfather's wasted, once-handsome face as he fell through the ancient doorway and disappeared behind the veil, which fluttered for a moment as though in a high wind and then fell back into place.

Harry heard Bellatrix Lestrange's triumphant scream, but knew it meant nothing - Sirius had only just fallen through the archway, he would reappear from the other side any second...

But Sirius did not reappear.

"SIRIUS!" Harry yelled, "SIRIUS!"

He had just reached the floor, his breath coming in searing gasps. Sirius must be just behind the curtain, he, Harry, would pull him back out again...

But as he reached the ground and sprinted toward the dais, Lupin grabbed Harry around the chest, holding him back.

"There's nothing you can do, Harry-"

"Get him, save him, he's only just gone through!"

"It's too late, Harry-"

"We can still reach him-"

Harry struggled hard and viciously, but Lupin would not let go...

"There's nothing you can do, Harry... nothing... he's gone."

Harry stopped struggling as soon as he heard this, and Lupin let him go. Harry immediately resumed running toward the dais, running toward where he knew Sirius to be, where he would do what no one else wanted to do, and help Sirius...

He grabbed the veil and thrust it aside, and was met with the other side of the archway, with Sirius not in view. Harry ran through. And promptly disappeared.

Hermione Granger woke up, feeling pain all over, and saw Harry vanish through the veil. She screamed.

Luna Lovegood saw and heard all this. She rushed over, explaining to the wailing Hermione that Harry was _not_ dead, but that the two of them would have to go with him if they ever wanted to see him again. Hermione looked at her as if she was completely bonkers, but Luna grabbed Hermione, dragged her to the stone archway, and pushed her through. This was actually quite a feat, seeing as Hermione weighed more than Luna, and was trying desperately not to be tossed through the veil, but Luna managed to dodge Order members and Death Eaters alike, making it all the more astonishing. Either way, after Luna finished with Hermione, she walked through after her, both of them vanishing like Harry had.

∆•∆•∆

Harry Potter woke in a hospital bed. He looked around and saw that he was in the hospital wing at Hogwarts. He also noticed that the beds were larger than he remembered, unless he had shrunk.

"Shocking business... shocking... miracle none of them died... never heard the like... by thunder, it was lucky you were there, Snape..."

"Thank you, Minister."

Harry was now really confused. As far as he could tell, Snape had not been at the Department of Mysteries. And where was Sirius? All he remembered was running through the veil, and then waking up here... Had it been a dream of some sort? He was really glad of that.

"Order of Merlin, Second Class, I'd say. First Class, if I can wangle it!"

Did this mean him? Harry wasn't sure if he wanted to get an Order of Merlin. He knew for sure he didn't want Snape to get an Order of Merlin, either. And the only class he wanted Snape to have was one on proper etiquette, and hair cleaning. His questions, though, were answered in a single sentence.

"Thank you very much indeed, Minister."

This was bad. And Snape had done nothing but sneer at Harry when he had asked for help.

"Nasty cut you've got there... Black's work, I suppose?"

Now that really infuriated Harry. Didn't the Minister know that Sirius had been killed by _Death Eaters?_ He kept his mouth closed though. He wanted to figure out what was going on.

"As a matter of fact, it was Potter, Weasley, and Granger, Minister..."

"No!"

"Black had bewitched them, I saw it immediately. A Confundus Charm, to judge by their behavior. They seemed to think there was a possibility he was innocent. They weren't responsible for their actions. On the other hand, their interference might have permitted Black to escape... They obviously thought they were going to catch Black single-handed. They've gotten away with a great deal before now... I'm afraid it's given them a rather high opinion of themselves... and of course Potter has always been allowed an extraordinary amount of license by the headmaster-"

Harry knew what was happening now. He was somehow in third year again, before Hermione told him about the Time-Turner.

"Ah well, Snape... Harry Potter, you know... we've all got a bit of a blind spot where he's concerned."

This was true. Everybody had one. Everybody. Even Snape did, though his was more about ignoring the good Harry did, as compared to other people.

"And yet - is it good for him to be given so much special treatment? Personally, I try to treat him like any other student. And any other-"

"That's a lie."

Snape and Fudge looked down at Harry, who had gotten up by now.

"Sorry, my dear boy, what did you say?"

"I said, 'That's a lie.'"

"And what did you mean by that?"

Harry glared at Snape. "Snape does not treat me the same way as everybody else. As a matter of fact, he shows extreme favoritism to the Slytherins. He openly and deliberately encourages the house rivalry between Gryffindor and Slytherin."

Fudge looked taken aback. "Is this true, Severus?"

Snape was glowering at Harry. "Not a word of it. Potter has obviously been Confunded."

Harry glowered right back. "Ask any Gryffindor. They will tell you the same thing, and I doubt they have _all_ been Confunded by Sirius."

Snape looked at Fudge. "See? He is on first name terms with Black. He is obviously either Confunded or delusional."

Harry snorted. "Thanks for that. Maybe you and Rita Skeeter should get together sometime. I have the feeling she will love your stories."

Hermione, who Harry had forgotten about, spoke up. "Minister, listen. Sirius Black is innocent. Is there a way you can see our memories of the conversation we had? A potion that would make us tell the truth of the conversation?"

Snape replied, not giving the Minister a chance to answer. "I do not know of any way to relive memories perfectly, and there is absolutely no such thing as a truth potion."

Just at that moment, however, Dumbledore walked in, looking quite amused. "Really, Severus? I happen to own a way to see memories in perfect detail, down to the last speck of dust. And I know for a fact that you have been asking for at least two years now for permission to use Veritaserum on the students.

Harry had a feeling that there was only one student Snape wanted to use Veritaserum on.

Snape looked flustered "I... uh... yes... no..."

The Minister finally said something. "Well, then, Snape. Get us some of this potion."

Snape quickly left the room, muttering incoherently underneath his breath.

Dumbledore turned to Fudge, saying, "I would like to have a private chat with Mister Potter and Miss Granger, please."

"What?" Fudge said. "You don't really believe this tosh about Sirius Black being innocent? There were dozens of eyewitnesses..."

He left the room.

However, Dumbledore's wish for a chat was not yet to be granted. Madam Pomfrey entered the room from her office, shouting, "OUT! EVERYBODY OUT! MY PATIENTS NEED PEACE AND QUIET!"

Ron, who had previously been out cold in a nearby bed, jerked awake, rolled over, and conked out again, and Dumbledore chuckled. "You seem to be ruining all hopes for either of those things. Now, if you would please excuse me..."

Madam Pomfrey went back into her office, albeit grudgingly and Dumbledore magically closed the door behind her, then turned to Harry and Hermione, and, conjuring a chair, sat down and spoke to them.

"Now, then, I think we have something to discuss. I believe that Sirius told you that he is innocent, and that Peter Pettigrew was the Secret Keeper for James and Lily, but also that Peter Pettigrew is alive."

Harry and Hermione nodded in affirmation.

"Tell me your story."

So Harry and Hermione did just that. Well, they didn't include being from the future. When they were done, Dumbledore sat back in his seat.

"I see. You will need to get Sirius away from the castle, in case anybody tries anything before his name can be cleared."

"How exactly will we do that?" Harry inquired. "Madam Pomfrey won't let us out of here, that's for sure."

"Sirius is locked in Professor Flitwick's office on the seventh floor. Thirteenth window from the right of the West Tower. Seeing as we need a little more time for you to pull this off, you will need to... yes... three turns should do it... actually, seeing as it is a quarter to one, four turns. Make sure you aren't seen. Good luck. And remember, if all goes well, the life of an innocent can ensure Sirius' safety... tell him that there is a cave on the side of the nearby mountain, not far from Hogsmeade. I repeat, you must not be seen, and good luck, in case you need it."

He walked over to examine Ron. Turning around, and seeing Harry and Hermione still there, he raised an eyebrow and asked, "Well, what are you waiting for?"

* * *

A/N: Well! What do you think? Please review, and if you like it, like it! If you don't like it, however, there is no need to read it.

Signing off,  
Mistivir


	2. Chapter Two: The Execution

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any rights to Harry Potter. If I did, there would almost definitely be more than seven books.

 **Key:** "Speech", _"Thought"_ , §Parseltounge§, **Quoted Directly From Book**

A/N ~ 8/3/2016:  
Hello again! Seeing as my first chapter has drawn quite a lot of interest to my story, I hope you like this as much.

 **To Reviewers:** I am glad for all the people who like my story so far, thank you a lot! I honestly have no idea whether or not I will "bash" Dumbledore. I think I will be putting a poll up. And yes, good Lunar Harmony stories are rare. I hope I can make them less of a rarity, however.

 **Three Back Two - Chapter Two: The Execution**

* * *

*All quotations are directly from _Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban_ by J.K. Rowling*

Hermione, at Dumbledore's prompting, took out the familiar hourglass. She threw the golden chain around Harry's neck, and, after waving to Dumbledore, who waved back, turned the Time-Turner four times. Harry had the sensation, as he had before, of flying backward at a hundred miles an hour, with shapes, colors, and sounds blurring together. When it stopped, he and Hermione were in the corridor outside the Great Hall.

Hermione pulled Harry behind a tapestry, and after several minutes of awkward silence, started the conversation. "Do you remember..."

"Remember what?" Harry inquired.

She looked at him as if he were nuts. "The Department of Ministries, of course."

He stared. "You remember that? How did you get here?"

"Luna pushed me through the veil after you."

Harry felt mild excitement. "Luna? Is she here?"

Hermione shrugged. "I have no idea. She said something about her and I going after you, but have no idea if she was able to follow us. I really hope she did."

" _What_ about me?"

Harry and Hermione jumped, with Harry hitting his head on the ceiling.

"When did you get here?" Harry demanded.

"When I felt you spin time, I knew you had used the Time-Turner. I could also feel your location, so I simply walked out of the Great Hall to where I knew your future selves to be."

"Oh," Hermione replied articulately.

Luna continued, "Now, we need to get out of here before people start using this passageway. I know for a fact that it goes near the entrance to Ravenclaw Tower."

The three of them left the passageway and walked the corridors of Hogwarts until they got to the entrance hall, which was deserted, with streams of sunlight hitting the floor, making it look like gold. They quickly ran into the nearby closet, and, less than a minute later, heard the past versions of Harry Ron, and Hermione tiptoe past.

"What happened now?" Luna asked.

"Now is when we went down to Hagrid's with the past versions of Harry, myself, and Ron," Hermione answered.

"Then let's go," Luna declared, pushing the door open and leading them down after the invisible trio in front of them.

The three of them crept down the steps and ran over to the greenhouses. After Luna determined that all was clear, they slunk through the outer edges of the Forbidden Forest. As they approached Hagrid's cabin, they heard talking.

"It's us. We're wearing the Invisibility Cloak. Let us in and we can take it off," they heard past Harry say.

"Yeh shouldn've come!" was Hagrid's reply.

"Did I ever mention that this was the weirdest thing we'd ever done?" Harry asked Hermione.

"Yes, I think you mentioned that the last time we did this," she whispered. "We should get nearer to Buckbeak."

"Speaking of which, is there a way you can put an illusion over the pumpkin patch to make it look like Buckbeak is there, and that could be lifted when the time comes?"

Hermione thought about it for a bit. "No, I can't think of-"

"Actually, yes there is," Luna cut in. "If you like, I can cast it right before you go and untie him."

"Will it hide me?"

"Yes, it will hide whoever goes within the boundaries of the spell," Luna informed him. "Are you all right, Hermione?"

Hermione seemed to have lost the ability to speak. Her eyes had grown very wide at this statement, and Harry wondered if she was about to have a seizure of some sort.

Luna asked again, "Hermione?"

Hermione made a sort of squeal-whimper sound that Harry didn't know was possible.

∆•∆•∆

"That's it?" an astonished Hermione asked, when the spell was complete.

"Yes, that's it, all it does is create a wall of energy surrounding the pumpkin patch. It affect what anybody looking at the patch sees, and in this case, it will make it look like Buckbeak is still sitting in the pumpkin patch."

"Will anyone else see the wall?" Harry asked.

"No, just those who know it exists will be able to see it," she assured him.

Hermione looked at Luna strangely.

"What is it, Hermione?" Luna questioned her.

"I just realized that you haven't said anything about magical creatures yet," Hermione replied.

"It's all just an act, you know. If people have lower standards of me, they will underestimate me. It worked for all my years of Hogwarts, too. And I will have to do it for two extra years, now."

"Sorry about that," Harry told her.

"No need. I knew it would have to happen if I was to see you again. The only real downside is that I will have to endure people making fun of me and stealing my stuff for that much longer."

"No," Hermione growled. "That will have to stop this time. I cannot and will not let it happen."

Harry jumped at the sudden ferocity in her voice, but Luna just said, "Thank you, Hermione. Oh look, you, Harry, and Ron are about to leave Hagrid's cabin. We should probably get moving."

She was right. As soon as Harry, Hermione and Luna entered the wall of energy, the back door to Hagrid's cabin opened, and the past versions of Harry and Hermione, accompanied by Ron and Hagrid, exited the cabin. Hagrid turned to Ron and the past versions of Harry and Hermione, and said, "Go on. Get goin'."

No one outside the wall of energy moved from their spots. They were, however, arguing.

"Hagrid, we can't-"

"We'll tell them what really happened-"

"They can't kill him-"

"Go!" Hagrid nearly yelled at them. "It's bad enough without you lot in trouble an' all!"

As the invisibility cloak went over the three outside the illusion, a knock on the front door sounded, and Hagrid quickly went inside and closed the back door, before going to the front door and letting Dumbledore, the executioner, the Minister, and the Committee member into the cabin. When they were sure the others were gone, Harry, Hermione, and Luna went to Buckbeak. Luna sang a small tune under her breath, and Buckbeak immediately stood up, causing Hermione to nearly faint. Harry untied the rope, and he and Luna steered Hermione and Buckbeak into the Forbidden Forest and out of sight of the house. Harry saw the executioner, Macnair, look out the window and see the illusion. When Macnair turned away from the window, Harry signaled Luna to drop the illusion. She shook her head. When he stared, she put a finger up, which clearly said _wait_.

Hagrid, Dumbledore, and the others walked out of the house. The executioner started walking toward the illusion, and Luna immediately let the spell drop, making Buckbeak vanish from the eyes of all present.

"WHAT?!" the executioner roared, making everyone else start in surprise. "WHERE IS IT? I SAW IT JUST NOW!"

 **"How extraordinary," said Dumbledore. There was a note of amusement in his voice.**

 **"Beaky!" said Hagrid huskily.**

 **There was a swishing noise, and the thud of an axe. The executioner seemed to have swung it into the fence in anger. And then came the howling, and this time they could hear Hagrid's words through his sobs.**

"Gone! Gone! Bless his little beak, he's _gone_! How, is a m'stry, but he's gone! Beaky, yeh clever boy!"

 **Buckbeak started the strain against the rope, trying to get back to Hagrid. Harry and Hermione tightened their grip and dug their heels into the forest floor to stop him.** Luna immediately started singing under her breath again, and Buckbeak stilled.

"Someone put an illusion up somehow, they stole it," **the executioner was snarling. "We should search the grounds, the forest-"**

 **"Macnair, if Buckbeak has indeed been stolen, do you really think the thief will have led him away on foot?" said Dumbledore, sounding amused. "Search the skies, if you will... Hagrid, I could do with a cup of tea. Or a large brandy."**

* * *

A/N: So, the second chapter is done! What do you think? Please review, and if you like it, like it! If you don't like it, however, there is no need to read it.

Signing off,  
Mistivir


End file.
